The book of Eibon
by oinkk
Summary: When the some of the members of the Sqartoi go into the Book of Eibon, what happens next? (Its closely related to the Manga, so its really canon-y) SPOILER ALERT.


Summary: When the some of the members of the Sqartoi go into the Book of Eibon, what happens next? (Its closely related to the Manga, so its really canon-y) Focuses more on the thoughts of the characters, mainly Maka and Soul. SPOILER ALERT.

**This is my first Soul Eater Fanfic o Please Read and Review :D I will have to write in the POV-method because some characters don't go to certain chapters in the Book of Eibon (Like how Soul and Maka didn't go to the chapter of Wrath and the chapter of Pride)I combined the part they go to the introduction and the part they go to the chapter of Lust into one chapter.  
Please enjoy~**

Chapter 1-Lust

Maka's POV

-THE INTRODUCTION-

"This is for Kid!" That was the last thing I heard before we were transported into the Book of Eibon by the witch's magic. There was a feeling like I was flying, and when it settled down I immediately opened my eyes. I was standing on solid ground. The other members of the mission were right next to me. I looked around and discovered that everything around me was white, from the ground to the sky.

"This is…inside the book? I always wanted to go inside the books I read, but I never thought it would look like this…" I said. Suddenly a unfamiliar voice rang out. "Oh, so you like books?"

Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice. The owner was right in front of me. He looked a little…well…weird. His "head" was triangular, and he had clothes made out of pages. Or something. "Who are you?" I asked the peculiar triangle thing. "I am the Index, the Table of Contents, the directory, call me whatever you want." "You are the index of this book…?" "Yes, I am the index of this book. You like books, right? The kid who came through before you would only think of cleaning up the books and dividing everything equally."

Upon hearing this, I could see everyone's eyes lighting up. "Oi, you know Kidd, don't you?" Black Star shouted. "By Kidd you mean the shinigami Boy, if I'm not wrong. Yes, I know who he is…." The Index said. "If you are the index, then tell us where Kidd is! You are the Index, after all, right?" Liz said.

"Kidd is… in one of the deeper chapters of the book. The book of Eibon is is divided into seven chapters, plus the Introduction, where you are now. Kidd is in the deepest chapter, a chapter you cannot reach just by skimming through. And those who have reach that far usually lose to insanity, in the end." "We have prepared ourselves for anything…We came here to rescue Kidd." Kirikou said. "I see. Then I shall do my job as the Index. I will bring you to the first chapter, Lust."

The index made some random noises, which I could only assume were in an ancient language, and with a swishing sound a portal to the next chapter opened. There were characters written around the portal. I stepped in after the rest of the group, and experienced the same flying feeling as when we entered the book.

-CHAPTER ONE,LUST-

"We have arrived." I heard the Index say. "Something sounds weird, doesn't it." "Who's voice was that?" I wondered. It was like Tsubaki's voice, but way lower. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by a bunch of very familiar but unfamiliar at the same time people. "What…What the hell is this?" I heard someone say. I guess that would accurately describe the situation. Everyone looked different. "It has seemed that we have all switched genders…" I heard a voice that sounded like Liz say. I looked down at myself and realized what she said was true. I was myself, but in a boy-version. I looked at all my friends. The only ones who didn't look like they changed at all were Fire and Thunder. "Index-san…? Why have all our genders been reversed?" Tsubaki asked. "This is the chapter of Lust. It is no mystery that your gender should change according to what interests and entices you have in regards to the opposite gender. I thought you said you were prepared….This is the book of Eibon, anything can happen inside."

After getting over the shock of changing into a boy, I looked at my surroundings. The environment of the Chapter of Lust was made up of a large platform surrounded by large curtains. Outside the platform, some ruins could be seen. Suddenly one of the curtains moved. I saw Liz move over to cling on to Patty. Out of the curtain came out… a leg. Then a woman came out. She was was wearing….almost nothing, except a apron. "Hey! Some pervert thing came out!" Black Star said loudly. "That is the Succubus. Noah has collected a few of them. She entices men and sucks out their souls…." The Index explained. _This Noah guy….seemed like a real perverted guy…._ I stared at the Succubus, and I started to have a nosebleed. I quickly tried to cover it up, but unfortunately, Soul noticed. "I think…I suddenly feel what you feel like when you see Blair, Soul…" I said. "What the hell is so great about that thing…anyway…" Soul replied. _Damn…I can't seem to stop this nosebleed…argh _

Soul looked at me, who was still having the nosebleed. "Maka…You're the worst….To think someone as vulgar as that could make you nosebleed…pfft..Are you that common after all, Maka?" _I really wouldn't be shocked if Soul suddenly took out a book and did a "Soul Chop" or something.._ "Soul..you may have been a kind of rigid guy, but now, as a girl, you're super creepy…" I said, as I tried to rub away the blood. "So everyone's still the same as usual, huh." Liz said. "I just realized all the stuff I thought of when I was a girl was super…dumb. Its like I was dumber when I was a girl." "I hear you,sis. I mean bro."

"Hey guys, we came here to save Kidd. So when will you all stop staring at the Succubbus…" Kirikou said. "I guess… It can't be helped, can it? I will help out this time." Blair, who was still in her cat form, said. There was a poof and she changed into human form. The only word to describe Blair in guy version was…hot… Blair went close to the Succubbus and said some words to it. It swooned. At that moment, Blair said "Pumpkin Pumpkin…Pumkin Cannon! (Hot Guy Ver.)" The Succubbus was defeated. "So now, why don't we continue to Chapter two?"

"Hey TOC (Table of contents) can you bring us to the next chapter?" Soul asked. 'You don't have any attachment to this chapter, do you?" The index replied. "No, a quick skim is enough for somewhere like this." Maka replied the Index. "Fine…" The index said, and began chanting some incantation. I looked up, and replied a large white sheet was coming towards us. "The world…It flipped?!" Everyone started screaming as the sheet—which I assumed was a page—came towards us. It went through us and crashed to the ground.


End file.
